Until Then
by xFallenSpirit13x
Summary: Forbidden love, its wrong, but you can't help it. Matt Roberts is a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games and soon falls head over heels for Katniss. They know they both can't win the Hunger Games, coming from two different districts. But they'll make it work.


**A/N: I'm writing this for a friend, just because I'm a nice big sister like that. Lol, anyways, he's like a Hunger Games Addict (HGA for short :P) And he absolutely loves Jennifer Lawrence...So this is for him! (he's gonna be her lover or something like that xD)**

**To: My bro xD**

**From: Your bestest big sister ever. - Sierra.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy.**

**Warning: I haven't read the Hunger Games since forever...Forgive my non-knowing-ness of stuff! D: Im going by what I remember. **

* * *

><p>Effie Trinket read off the name on the slip of paper, she read it out loud so everyone in Panem to hear. "Prim Rose Everdeen!" She read off.<p>

Prim gulped and slowly began her journey to the stage.

Katniss's heart caught in her throat. _Prim Rose Everdeen_... She quickly pushed her way through the crowds, calling out her little sisters name, "Prim!" She called, "Prim!" The crowd let Katniss run through, she caught up with Prim and pushed Prim behind her.

"I volunteer as a tribute!" She caught her breath. "I volunteer!"

The crowd around her gasped and murmured amongst themselves. Effie looked disturbed, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Someone volunteered as a tribute for the seventy fourth Hunger Games...It was like they had a death wish.

"Lovely!" Effie trilled, she trailed off lightly and soon felt uncomfortable. She took a hold of Katniss's wrist and helped her onstage. "Ladies and Gentlemen-," She cut herself off and murmured into Katniss's ear, "Name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." She said crystal clear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Katniss Everdeen! Let's all give her a round of applause!" Effie said, starting off the clapping fit, no one clapped. Effie soon stopped when she realized that no one would start clapping anytime soon. She cleared her throat and said, "Let's pick the next name, shall we?"

She poked her hand in the other container that held the boy names. The boy and girl names are separated, can't have two girls or two guys representing District 12 in the Hunger Games, now can we?

Effie smoothed out the paper and read off, "Peeta Mellark!"

Huh, Bread Boy.

Peeta made his way to the stage, his attempts to show no emotion was failing, anyone anywhere could see the fear and concern in his blue eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Effie began, "Peeta Mellark!"

She clapped and again, no one clapped with her. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our District 12 tributes!"

* * *

><p>*Katniss POV<p>

I can tell you about the glitz and glam. I could tell you how I basically had the nation of Panem at my fingertips. I could also tell you about the people I met. I could tell you about Peeta's love confession to me. I can tell you how they almost murdered my legs with the wax. But I choose to skip to the games itself.

My stylist, Cinna, told me words of encouragement before the Peacekeepers led me away from him and to the games. My stomach was in knots, the butterflies were let out of their cage.

There actually is a chance that I might not make it out of here alive.

Cinna led me to a cylinder and I stepped in it.

"Listen to Haymitch, run and find water. Good luck, Girl on Fire." Cinna says.

The cylinder soon began to rise and soon, I couldn't see him anymore. I was alone in this cylinder, waiting to see the other 23 tributes from the other districts.

I hear Claudius Templesmith boom over the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the seventy fourth Hunger Games begin!"

We have to wait sixty seconds until we can either run for our life or run to the Cornucopia for supplies. Medical, garments, food and so on. Anything to survive on. Some stuff is useful, others aren't. When searching for supplies, you have to be fast and think quick. Most stuff can weigh you down.

As I look around at the other tributes, I notice that few tributes were just little kids. One seemed the age of 12, she was just a tiny little girl, I wondered how she could ever end up in the Hunger Games. One girl with dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, she had a confident smirk on her face. One girl looked like she was from District one and she probably was. One boy was looking forward, fear lurked in his eyes.

I admit, I kinda felt bad for him. He didn't look any older than fourteen years. He looked downright scared. The gong went off and I ran, got a weapon (a bow and arrow to my liking) and backpack which I'm sure has good supplies. After that, well...You get the picture. Survive.

* * *

><p>*Katniss POV<p>

Yeah, I got minimal food.

Remember that kid I told you about? Yeah? The scared one? He's most certainly NOT scared at all. He has an electric trident and basically murdered that one girl I told you about, the one who had the smirk. He snuck up on her and BOOM, stabbed her in the back. She screamed, it was so blood curdling that I steped back a bit.

Looks are so deceiving.

But you know what I find really strange? I was trying to sneak and attack a tribute from behind and that kid killed him. I was right in front of him and he didn't even attack, he just ran.

I couldn't find Peeta anywhere and I seriously hoped he wasn't killed yet.

I walked around for awhile and began to hear heavy breathing as if someone was in pain. I hear it for awhile and think that one tribute it slowly dying a painful death.

I decided to try and find it, so I looked around and I found that source. It was the boy with the electric trident. He looked at me, and I saw his wound. His right arm was completely bloody, I stepped closer.

"Coming to finish me off?" He asked, holding his arm. I looked around for his trident and caught no sight of it.

"No," I said, placing my bow and arrow.

"Then what?"

I shrugged and kneeled down, and he flinched. "Don't flinch," I said, taking my backpack off my back, "I want to help you."

"Once you catch me off guard, you'll probably kill me, won't you?" He asked, venom slipping in every word. Owie.

I took out some disinfectant and a cloth, "My name is Katniss Everdeen." I ignored his question of me finishing him off. I kneeled by his arm.

"Yeah, yeah...From District 12. The Girl on Fire," He rolled his eyes. I poured some disinfectant on the cloth and put it on his wound, he hissed in pain. "Ahhh!" He said, biting his tongue.

I smirked a little.

"My name's Matt Roberts!" He hissed again as I started cleaning the wound. "That stuff stings!" He said after I stopped cleaning.

"It's suppose to, it cleans your wounds." I said, looking in my backpack for a clean cloth. I successfully found one and wrapped it around his arm, I tied it to secure its hold. I sat against a tree.

Matt and I sat in silence for awhile, he was the first to break the silence. "So why did you help me? The point of the games is to survive and kill basically." Matt said, he fiddled with his cloth on his arm and I poked him.

"Don't play with your wound. It's gonna get infected if you continue!" I said, slapping his hand away from the cloth and his wound.

He put his hands up in a defending gesture and leaned back against another tree.

Fifteen more minutes of silence passed.

I decided to make conversation with Matt, to try and be friendly. Maybe he was a nice guy. Maybe he didn't want to be in the Hunger Games. Maybe he volunteered for his sibling too. "So, uh, who was the girl you...Killed back there?" I asked slowly.

"Which one?"

My face went deadpanned.

"The one with her hair pulled into a ponytail?" He asked, gesturing to his head.

I nodded and crossed my ankles, carefully studying my boots, I tucked a strand behind my ear. "Yup. Her."

"My sister."

I blinked and looked up at Matt. So many questions filed in my head, and I only could say one question of them all, it wasn't one that made perfect sense, but it was a question that sounded appropriate. "B-But. How did the two of you end up in the Hunger Games? It seems impossible! What was her name? What district are you from?" I babbled.

Matt picked up a leave and studied it closely, he ripped it apart and threw it down, "We're from District 4, and her name was Alice. It's a long story... I'm not sure if you want to hear it though..."

I smiled at him. "We_ kinda_ have time..."

A read streak formed on Matt's cheeks and over his nose. He smiled back, "Well, when the names were being called off, Alice's best friend was called and Alice didn't want her friend to go into the Hunger Games because her friend was weak and wouldn't last two seconds in the Games. I know it sounds mean, but its true. So Alice volunteered." He said. "Then by some chance, my name was called."

"Why did you kill your own sister? That seems kinda cruel."

"Cruel, I know. But one of us has to win." Matt looked at me, "She was going to die anyways."

I tilt my head to the side and confusion overtakes me, "What do you mean? She seemed fine before you stabbed her in the back." Haha, pun. Don't worry. Its a bad one.

Matt ignored me and continued on, "Some guy slashed at her arm; she told me that he told her that his sword had poison in it and that she was going to painfully die. So I killed her before she had a chance to feel the pain."

I guess _I_ really didn't think of it that way, I wonder who was the one who had the poisonous sword? "Were you two close?"

Matt shrugged, picking at the cloth again, "Kinda, somewhat."

I furrow my brows, "What do you mean?" Then a little voice inside my head pops and tells me not to push the subject any further, "Never mind, never mind."

"It's a little hard to explain..." He said, looking at me. He froze and looked at me, Matt whispered, "Someone's coming..."

I grabbed my bow and arrow, got up and so did Matt. We slow crept away from where we were and to somewhere else, I kept an ear open, some of the tributes were quiet..._ Too quiet_.

We stopped when ten cannon fires went off, I counted silently, then ten tributes were shown. Ten tributes were already dead.

I stopped near a tree and whispered, "Can you climb?"

Matt looked down and then up. He then looked at me and said, "Not that well, but yeah."

I wet my lips and said to him, "We have to climb this tree, there's another Tribute here and I'm guessing they want to kill us." Before I could even finish my sentence, I was climbing the tree.

Matt hesitated and started climbing when I was halfway up. I made it up with no trouble, I extended my hand out to help Matt and his footing slipped. He yelled and grabbed onto my hand. I held onto something, a weak twig.

"Don't fall!" I cried, observing my options. I could somehow pull him up, and not fall.

_Crack!_

My eyes shot open as I heard the twig snap, I panicked and used both of my hands to pull him up. 'Don'tFallDon'tFallDon'tFallDon'tFall!' I thought to myself.

Matt shifted and placed his foot in a small hole, he pulled himself up and climbed next to me. We were breathing heavy, most from being frightened to death. I giggled and put my head on his shoulder.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, making sure not to create another 'near death' experience.

"That was so close." I giggled.

* * *

><p>We laughed and talked. One tribute found us and was trying to kill us, but we were safe and sound.<p>

"Don't worry about lover boy!" The tribute said, "I bet you someone already killed him!"

I shot up, "Peeta!" I cried, I attempted to climb down the tree to go and find Peeta (which was my first objective until I found Matt), but Matt stopped me and said.

"Don't Katniss. He's just tricking you so you can get down and get killed. You're not going. You're not." Matt looked serious. He gripped my arm and pulled me back.

I nodded and wet my lips, "Okay...Okay."

The tribute called out, "Ohh! Find a new lover boy, 'Girl on Fire'?" He laughed and laughed.

I'm not sure.

* * *

><p>*Regular POV<p>

It was nightfall; Katniss and Matt were up in the tree sleeping and Matt LOVED it.

Yeah... He did.

The two were awoken by ten more shots of the cannon. Then the Capital theme came on, showing the ten tributes who died.

Katniss counted. Four more left.

Katniss. Matt. Peeta. Cato.

Peeta's cry rang out into the woods and Katniss yelled, "Peeta! Come on, Matt! We gotta help him!" She started untying the rope and soon she was on the ground.

"What are you doing?" MAtt called out, somewhere between a whisper and a yell.

Katniss took out her bow and arrow.

"Wait! I'm coming!" Matt called out, he untied the rope and climbed down the tree, he took awhile and Katniss began to grow impatient. She was thinking of shooting an arrow at him to make him climb down fast. Matt was on the ground.

"Hurry!" She said, taking a hold of his right hand and running through the forest.

Katniss heard a growl, "Was that you?" She asked slowly, turning to Matt.

"N-No..." He trailed off. The two looked around and then Matt heard rustling. "Run." He told Katniss, this time, taking the lead and leading Katniss where ever they ended up.

A creature jumped out and scared Katniss and Matt. Both yelled and ran towards the cornucopia, Matt was on it first and then he helped Katniss up on the top. They looked around and wondered where the other two were.

Katniss so happened to look to her left and saw Cato and Peeta. Cato held Peeta in a choke hold and was smiling.

"Peeta!" Katniss called through the chaos that was happening around them. She grew oblivious and didn't want to loose Peeta somehow. Even if he said that he had a crush on her. She still didn't know how he felt.

Katniss lined up her arrow and aimed to at Cato. He chuckled and said, "You hit me. He goes down with me."

Katniss shot the arrow, both Peeta and Cato went to the ground. Their screams rang out in the arena and then all got quiet. Katniss stared at Matt and said. "Only two left..."

Matt smiled, almost a sad, sorry to go, smile. "Katniss. I had a crush on you ever since you had that interview with Caesar. Then you coming and helping my was like a blessing. I wanted to tell you this before I had a chance to die-"

"NO!" Katniss cut him off and said, "You're not dying. You're going back to your district and back home to your family so they can hug you and...And..."

"Katniss," Matt said, his hands on her shoulders. He looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you."

Katniss began to close the space between the two. She rested her head on his forehead and whispered, "We're getting out of these games together. Hand in hand."

"What do you mean?"

She pulled out several blue berries and put some in Matt's hands. "Nightlock." She said softly. "On my cue..."

Matt nodded and waited.

"One..." They locked hands, "Two..." They put the berries close to their mouths. "Three..."

Before the berries had a chance to fall into their mouths, Seneca Crane spoke. "Stop!" The teens stopped and looked around for the disembodied voice that boomed over the arena. "We have a change in plans... Ladies and gentlemen...The winners of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Matt Roberts!"

Matt and Katniss dropped the nightlock. Matt went moved to hug Katniss, but she pulled him in before he had a chance to breathe. Katniss Everdeen pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips touched and then they pulled away. Katniss smiled and rested her forehead against Matts. "We won..."

"Yeah..." Matt said, he smiled. "We did."

"You can go back home...Both of us." Katniss said, a soft giggle surpassing her lips.

He looked at Katniss, sadness in his eyes, "But, Katniss. I won't be able to see you again..."

Katniss remembered, they were from two different districts. She could go back with him, but she thought about Prim, Gale and anyone else. Prim needed her and she was sure that Gale missed her. Her mom wasn't much help and Katniss was basically raising Prim on her own.

"I love you." She said, giving Matt another long, yet passionate kiss.

"I-I love you too... We'll be together again. I promise." Matt promised, he held up his pinky and they locked in the promise. "I'll find a way to see you. Love can't break us apart."

_Until then..._

* * *

><p><strong>In my opinion, that wasn't the BEST I wrote. Like I said before this story started, I haven't read the books in awhile (which I really should. I love them) but I have watched the movie and its based off the movie. You can tell. <strong>

**Welp, anyways, I bet he was hoping for a sex scene, which I've been promising him. But no, no sex scene, bro. Must keep this at a rating for all :P **

**I hope you liked this, and when I re-read the books, I'll be sure to make a somewhat accurate fanfic. Promise. **

**So with that, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? THE SEVENTY-FIFTH HUNGER GAMES? R&R! (read & review) Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Oh...And may the odds be ever in your favor ;)**


End file.
